


Hashtag Superguard

by Greta_Ortega



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Ortega/pseuds/Greta_Ortega
Summary: Lena Luthor is not very happy about her wife's new job.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Baby I have a new job

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make this a 2 chapter thing, I had the idea a few day ago and I wrote it on my phone. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think, hope you like it! :)

"Hey, I am no bodyguard." Said Kars with an angry voice.  
"I know, but this is a thread only you can stop." Alex tell her baby sister grabbing her shoulder   
Kara rolled her eyes, she knew it was true. For most that Andrea Rojas was kind of annoying she still a citizen from National city and Supergirl most protect her. The important thing here was... What does her wife's reaction was gonna be?  
Day one wasn't so bad, she followed Andrea to a few meetings and makes sure she was totally safe.  
In some way, Kara felt guilty for not telling her wife about it. The reason was just DEO protocol for not telling anyone about for miss Rojas safety. But still, she'd never lied to her wife and she also has broke the protocol before for her marriage safety, of course.  
"Just to be clear, I'm not going to give Andrea Rojas a superwatch... It's only for friends and family" Kara clear her throat.  
" Yes, I get it... I'm not asking you to" Alex said laughing a little. "What is it with you and this work? I've never seen you this uncomfortable before" she asked Kara who still had a worried look in her face.  
"I... It's just... I can't believe you didn't let me tell Lena! You know she's harmless right? She's your sister in law!"  
"Ok, you know what... We discussed this ok, it doesn't matter if you... If WE trust Lena, it's for Andrea's safety"  
"Yes, but what if Lena finds out?"  
"It wouldn't surprise me, she's very smart. But it wouldn't be in our conscience that we didn't follow the protocol"  
"But it will be in YOUR conscience if she files divorce or WORST... If she kills me for this"  
"Kara... Breathe, don't you think you might be overreacting? Why would she kill you for not telling her?"  
"Yo know! She and Andrea don't have the best relationship and... I'm afraid that she might feel betrayed"  
"I'm sure she'll understand... She's smart"  
"The smartest" Kara smiled at the sight of an offended Alex.  
"Ok I get it... Get out of here!" She said laughing at her sister.  
She flew home like most of the other days this week, trying to clear her head. It was only Tuesday so she thought her wife was still at work like always so she made a quick stop to pick up some postickers.   
The second Kara step inside the house, she heard that cute and elegant voice tone, it was her wifey and she was making dinner.  
"Baby, is that you?... Hey, I made dinner for us" Lena said getting out of the kitchen and walking to grab Kara's hands. "If I knew you were bringing postickers I shouldn't make dinner" she said laughing.  
"I know... I didn't knew you were coming home early" said Kara nervously.  
"Did you have any plans?... With someone else?"   
"What-wha... No no no it's just... It's Tuesday!"  
"I decided to take the day off... I really need some vacation"  
"You do?... I mean, yes... You... We need that"  
"Honey are you ok? You look a little nervous"  
"Me? I'm fine.. yeah yeah I'm fine. It's my job... I've been stressed"  
"I told you Andrea is not a good person and I'm sure she's even worst as a boss"  
"Did you said you made dinner?"  
"Yes, sorry. Let's forget about Andrea"


	2. SuperTrouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I want to continue this as a series. What do you think?
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have some ideas. xo :)
> 
> p.s: sorry if you find some mistakes I wrote this super quick and there's probably some. :)

Kara feel even more guilty now, she knew Lena didn't have the best relationship with Andrea and right now her wife   
was the only person in the world that she could trust entirely.

"I have to tell her" Kara said walking behind her sister

"We've discussed this already Kara, no! It's protocol" the older Danvers said with authority.

"She's my wife... and she know Andrea"

"For what I heard, they don't have the best relationship"

"Ok.. yes, they don't. But I already told you that Lena is harmless"

"And I told you... it's not something about me, it's about PROTOCOL"

"I broke protocol before... this isn't over" Kara shook her hand in the table with anger and walk out.

"If you walk out and tell Lena about this mission you're FIRED"

"WHAT?"

"This is your last call"

"FINE! I'm going home to hug the wife who I have to lie to"

"Don't! Miss Rojas need you"

"NOW?"

"Yes, Supergirl NOW!... She's waiting for her bodyguard"

"Don't... call me that"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a fucking night" Kara said to herself. 

"My friends didn't believe me whe I told them so... I'm gonna take a picture, do you prefer Instagram or Twitter?... Nevermind, Twitter is fine"

"But..."

"Hashtag Superguard"

"this is awful" Kara tought "This is very awful..."

"I'm fine for now supergirl, safe and sound thanks to you"

"Great, bye"

"wait" Andrea said holding Supergirl's arm "This is my way to say thank you" She got closer and kissed her cheek. "Bye superguard"

"a-ha... "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe I'm home" Kara said closing the penthouse door.

"Over here" she followed her wife's voice to the bedroom.

"Oh, hey beauty. How are you" Kara said walking to the bed and climbing where Lena was.

"Listen Kar, I love you and that outfit it's... superhot but not getting into my pants today baby, I'm tired"

"But, I just got home... I wasn't even..." before she finished talking Lena turned the light off.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked

"Hmm" was the only thing Lena said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I get it... yes I'll make sure of that..." Andre said at the phone.

Supergirl get in throught the balcony

"I have to go, I'll call you later"

"Miss Rojas I've been told that you need me"

"Superhero pose... I like it" Andrea said in a flirty way.

"Miss Rojas if you don't have a job for me I have to go"

"That wasn't the reaction I expected from you after what happened between us last night"

"Nothing happened Miss Rojas"

"Stop, call me Andrea and I don't mean this one to be on the cheek"

"Hey, no wait" Kara said holding Andrea for her not getting closer. "I can't"

"If don't matter to you it don't matter to me"

"I'm with someone"

"She doesn't have to know"

"I really love her"

"Oh, ok... who's the lucky woman?"

"You don't..."

"You really like everything I got don't you?" Lena said entering the room.

Andrea looked at her confused while Kara were totally paralised.

"L..Lena" Kara said finally.

"Well, a Luthor and a Super... such a surprise"

"Look Lena... wanted to tell you but Alex... Agent Danvers"

"It's fine baby you did nothing wrong"

"Wow, Lena this is something... wow, this is the kind of history a editor in chief of Catco magazine would love to publish"

"You're not making my private life a whole damn parade"

"You're making a whole parade yourself 'cause the last thing I knew was that you were married to Kara Danvers a pulitzer winner from Catco magazine"

"I... Where did you heard that?"

"She's my employee"

"You have no rights"

"Can I go now" said Kara totally worried trying to avoid trouble.

"Yes" Lena said 

"No, You're my main source" Said Andrea at the same time.

"Sit down Lena... Supergirl, let's have a chat... maybe we get lucky and Miss Danvers decide to join us... or I should call her?"


End file.
